Discussão de Relação
by HyuugaNara
Summary: Shikamaru não consegue dormir, e não há hora melhor para Neji resolver discutir o relacionamento. Yaoi :: Dialog-Fic


• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Yaoi** - Relação homossexual entre **homens**.

Nota² : **Dialog Fic** ( Fiction de diálogo ) - Auto-Explicativo, un? ; **Lime** - Nada explícito.

**Sinopse :** Shikamaru não consegue dormir, e não há hora melhor para Neji resolver discutir o relacionamento.

* * *

**-**

**-**

- Shikamaru?

- O que é Neji?

- A quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Não consigo dormir quando você está me olhando desse jeito... -

- De que diabos você está falando? Se está incomodado procure alguém que não te olhe!

- Isso... não faz sentido.

- Não me interessa se faz ou não sentido.

- Você está agindo como uma garota. Uma garota problemática, Hyuuga. Uma garota problemática em abstinência.

- Talvez eu esteja agindo como alguém em abstinência, realmente. Mas a culpa não é minha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Nós... erm...

- Transamos.

- Isso. Todos os dias, na última semana depois que você voltou da missão.

- É.

- E?

- "_E_" o que?

- Ah?

- Pare com isso.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, volte ao assunto. Você não _pode_ estar em abstinência!

- É pouco.

- O que é _pequeno_?

- Quem falou em _pequeno_? Eu disse **pouco**.

- Graças a Kami-sama... Hey! Não é pouco.

- É sim.

- Por Kami, Neji o que você quer?

- ...

- Não aja feito uma garota.

- ...

- Eu falo sério, eu não fico com essa idiotice de bissexualidade feito você, não gosto de garotas. Pare!

- ...

- Neji, me responda ou eu vou embora.

- Você não faria isso.

- ...

- NARA! Volte pra cama.

- Não.

- Não seja infantil...

- Ou?

- Ou eu vou procurar alguém mais maduro.

- Ótimo, foda com o Sasuke.

- ... Porque o Uchiha?

- Ora, vai me dizer que não vê como ele te come com os olhos?

- ...

- Você não tinha percebido?

- Não... acho não quero mais fazer missões com ele.

- Não seja infantil, ele não vai te forçar.

- Quem sabe?

- Ah cale a boca.

- Pelo menos você voltou... você ia mesmo embora?

- Não, sabia que você ia me chamar de volta.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Você chamou.

- ...

- _Touché_

- Cale a boca.

- Porque? Você faz isso melhor que ninguém.

- ...

- ...

- Shika?

- Uhn?

- Nós não estavamos discutindo?

- Uhum...

- Shika... tire a mão daí.

- ... achei que você gostasse.

- Eu gosto. Muito.

- ...?

- Nós estavamos conversando.

- Mas... faz tempo...

- Pelo amor de Kami... preste atenção! ... Já disse pra tirar essa mão daí.

- Yare, yare mãos longe... o que foi?

- É sobre nós.

- É uma DR?

- O que **é** uma DR?

- Discussão de Relação...

- Não role os olhos para mim.

- ...

- Não, não é uma DR.

- Ótimo.

- Como eu dizia... eu não mandei parar?

- Não, você mandou eu afastar as mãos, nada sobre a boca.

- NARA!

- Yare, yare... mas era você que estava reclamando de estar em abstinência.

- Sim! Você não pode virar para o lado e dormir!

- Ahn?

- Depois de terminar.

- Ahh... porque não?

- ... e se eu quiser mais?

- Use as mãos!

- ...

- Porque você está corando? Nós já fizemos coisas piores.

- ...

- Você fica bem corado.

- Foco Shikamaru. Você **não** pode virar para o lado e dormir, porque **eu** estou aqui... se fosse pra usar as mãos eu ficava em casa.

- Entendi.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Você não vai continuar?

- Você mandou eu me afastar.

- Sim, mas foi antes.

- Eu pareço um gigolô?

- ...

- Não responda.

- Como quiser.

- Hey... tire as mãos!

- Porque?

- Estou com sono...

- ...

- ...

- Você fala sério?

- Sim.

- ...

- Volte aqui Neji.

- _O que é?_

- Eu não vou dormir, volte.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu posso dizer, você fica lindo corado...

- Ah cale essa bo...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Não disse que você era melhor nisso?

- Você é... ah você é um idiota.

- Eu sei... você também.

- Essa é sua forma de dizer _'Eu te amo'_?

- Não.

- ...

- ...

- _Essa_ é.

- Você poderia ser mais sutil... ou...

- Ah pare de reclamar, ou então nós vamos ter que parar para uma DR.

- Por favor... não.

- Ótimo.

- Shikamaru?

- Un?

- Não falei pra não colocar as mãos?

- ...

* * *

**N/a** : Nara, prazer o/

( HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU )

Primeira fic do projeto HyuugaNara ( entende-se assim, Prii O. x3 e KaoriH )

Espero que gostem u.u/


End file.
